History Lesson
by CaptainJamesMay
Summary: Carlisle and Esme fluff, for Lauren. Not brilliant at First Person, my first first person story ever! :S anyways, the story is just literally; Carlisle, Esme, Desk, Sex lol.
1. Seduction

Carlisle's POV

I had checked my watch, nearly 5pm. It was starting to dim down in the small town of Forks, Washington…as it normally did at this time of night. That was the thing about living in the wettest place in the continental US, the constant cloud cover made night a little longer that normal. Though that didn't bother me too much, over the centuries I have been alive I have seen my fair share of sun and rain, weather really didn't matter too much to me these days…unless of course it was going to be sunny, then I had to stay home with his family – a prospect I savoured.

I remembered last night Esme and I were talking about history, how I had lived through most of what she had been taught at school growing up as a young human, though the fact that I was nearly three hundred years older than her never ceased to amaze me, she was always the more mature out of the two of us when we were behind closed doors. We had decided between the two of us that I was going to give her some history lessons which saved both; her reading through books and also, gave us a chance to be together.

It wasn't until tonight when I realised how special this was going to be, for once again in our relationship she was going to be the student and I her teacher. I didn't need to think too much about what I was going to teach her because everything in history had been ran by me a hundred times or more, in various ways. That night I arrived home from work at 6pm, just under an hour after I had left the hospital…there was a few things I had to pick up from the store on the way home; flowers, candles, notepad and a pen for Esme…It wasn't that we didn't have any pens, it was just that she needed her own and for her line of work – restoration – she only ever used pencil.

Much like every night, I was greeted at the door by Esme; part of our animal instinct I guess…we have a natural compass to each other. I lead her up to my study, she looked a littler nervous…though I was unsure why. I sat her down on the couch in my study and presented her the pen and the notepad "Right" I said to her softly, sitting on the edge of my desk "I'm going to talk to you about the United Kingdom…her Empire, her rise, her fall, where she is now" I explained, knowing that the United Kingdom was where I came from and she had never been too, and presumably never learned about at school.

As I continued my lecture it was becoming increasingly more difficult to concentrate on anything accept Esme, I was sure that she was doing it on purpose…I knew right at the point she ran her finger slowly up her own next and put her pen in her mouth that tonight I was tricked, not that I would complain. I watched as she flicked her tongue over the tip of the pen, my mind instantly turning to mush. Of course, I had the reputation of being able to control myself very well…but Esme was my weakness.

I could feel the venom rushing around my body like millions of tiny shards of glass under my skin, sending me into overdrive. I cursed my thoughts and paused my speaking as I moved around behind my desk, sitting down on my large ox-blood leather chair; at least this way she wouldn't see my current state of arousal. Though I knew Esme better than that, and she knew me better than that.

I slipped off my jacket and scarf so that I was just in my suit; shoes, socks, pants, shirt, boxers, undershirt and tie. Though my pants were becoming increasingly tighter by the minute. I don't know how I did it, by some stroke of luck, but I managed to catch Esmes eyes. I heard her let out a long slow breath and heard the creak of the couch as she stood up and made her way towards me, her heels clicking on the cold hard-wood flooring.

Finally I lifted my head from my staring position on the desk, only to see Esme begin to straddle me on my chair. "I don't think…sex had anything to do with history Esme" I began, hoping to deter her from her current…activities; but to no avail. She grabbed my tie and tugged me towards her, feeling how wantonly kissing me was further fuelling my avid excitement. "Carlisle, I want you to take me…over the desk" she purred in my ear, how could I resist?

I quickly leaned forwards and kissed her neck, nipping and sucking lightly until I mustered up the nerve to pick her up and throw her on the desk as instructed. I held her close to me with one hand, her legs wrapping around my waist and with my other, free hand, I pushed all the things off my desk and onto the floor. There was a light thud and a small crack as I dropped us both against the desk; knowing that it wouldn't hurt her if I was a little rough. "What do you want?" I asked, only to hear her purr in my ear again.

"You know what I want Doctor Cullen, I want you…I want you inside me, right here, right now" the last word was punctuated with a thrust of her hips and a tug on my tie to pull me closer.


	2. Seduced

**As requested a second chapter lol. Hopefully the Tenses stay correct in this one!**

**WARNING though, very strong language and sexual references! Lol.**

Her words sent shivers down my spine, she wanted me, inside her, right here and right now…her impatience was different this time. I moved my hand up the curve of her back and tugged at the purple material that pooled there, ripping it easily until she was clad in just her bra. Without even thinking my mouth moved down to her chest, pulling away from her lips and devouring the skin just above her bra. I leaned my head further down and gripped her bra with my teeth, pulling it so it ripped and fell towards the floor with her shirt.

As my mouth moved over her small but perky pale breasts, I pushed myself up against her…her moans increasing. I could feel the tip of my cock hitting her moist panties; a wetness that I could feel even through my pants and boxers…I knew that the feeling of my willing penis against her opening made her crave for more, it was her biggest turn on…dry humping. It was something we were both well practised at too. When we had first got married dry humping was all we were allowed to do because we didn't want to rush into things…though now it was a highly sensual and erotic way to turn her on.

I heard a low growl spilling out from deep within her chest, only spurring me on to push more against her, this time I guided myself towards her clit, pushing the bulge in my pants against her with more force, which caused her to elicit another loud, impatient groan. The feeling of not being able to touch her was…insatiable, she was so close but yet, there was a layer of material between us. "Carlisle…" she groaned in my ear as I moved my kisses back up her neck and over her jaw line. When I finally reached her ear I groaned her name and told her how wet she felt through the material of her clothing and how much I couldn't wait to be inside her, which only seemed to make her more impatient. She had tricked me here tonight, led me into her trap…she was a succubus, though she called me an incubus sometimes so it was only fair game. It was also fair game that I got revenge on her for tricking me.

I pulled away from her neck to look at her, her deep amber pools luring me in to her impatience, she leaned in closer to me and whispered my name against my lips. I licked my lips to moisten them and leaned in closer to her, whispering for her to wait. Though I soon felt the urge to push against her again this time with more force, causing me to moan.

I felt one of her slender hands reaching down, tugging at my belt. "Esme…" I growled at her and decided that she just wasn't going to play nicely. I stepped back from her and quicker than the human eye flipped her over so that she was bent over my desk. I looked down and quickly kicked her legs apart so that she was open ready for me. Now that her hands were firmly placed on the desk to keep herself comfortable I had free reign of her, my hands seemingly having a mind of their own.

I reached down for the hem of her skirt, pulling it up and over her ass so that all I could see were her panties, or at least…where her panties should have been. "Esme Cullen…you dirty woman" I whispered, her not wearing panties was further justification that she had planned this earlier on, and I had been the innocent victim in her little web of lies. Though, I quickly pulled myself out of thinking about whether or not she tricked me and concentrated on the matter at hand.

Reaching down quickly with my free hand I pulled at my pants, letting them drop to the floor. Fully erect and ready for her I pushed myself into her in one thrust, only causing her to moan loudly. "Carlisle!" she yelped, gripping hold of the desk before beginning to push back towards me at a rapid pace. It took me a second to relax inside of her, the feeling of her walls around me always took me by surprise.

I rode her hard and fast for what seemed like hours before she finally gave in, letting me reap the rewards of my labours. As soon as I had filled her up with my juices and our juices had mixed together I pulled out of her, turning her back over and looking down at her with a large grin "You fucked me" she whispered breathlessly. I swallowed hard and nodded my head "I uh…yes" I whispered shyly back, though I could sense something wasn't right. "You didn't make love to me…you've never been like that before" she explained, looking down at the floor.

I felt guilty, I put my fingers under her chin and pulled her face up so that I could look at her "Esme" I started, though I was soon cut off by her lips. "That was the first time, that anyone…has ever done that and made me feel good after" she explained "Charles…used to fuck me, and it made me hurt, cry…feel physically repulsed" I cupped her cheeks quickly and shook my head "I promise I won't ever do it again". She shook her head quickly "Carlisle, don't you see…you can do anything to me and I'm okay with it, I really must love you" she whispered almost in disbelief. "I feel…I feel alive" she laughed, realising that the pun she had not intended…had in fact been funny.

**I will not be doing anymore chapters for this story, I'm too busy! lol.**

**I'm sorry if the Tenses and all that are screwed up, this is the first time I've ever written in First Person and it's very hard...**

**Review and whatnots would be awesome :) thanks for reading!**


End file.
